1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators and, more specifically, to a power generator for monitoring vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanoscale and microscale devices are being in such diverse applications as sensors, transducers, data processors, control systems, communications systems and many more. Virtually all of these applications require a power source. While most nanoscale and microscale devices do not consume very much power, the wiring difficulties associated with such systems can be too cumbersome when conventional power sources are employed.
There are many portable macro-scale devices for which conventional power systems are either too cumbersome or add undesirable weight. For example, Bluetooth headsets typically consume about several microwatts (when the data transmission rate is about 500 kbits/s, the power consumption is about 10 nW/bit). In some applications it is desirable to drive such devices by scavenging energy from the sources in the environment such as gentle airflow, vibration, sonic wave, solar, chemical, or thermal energy.
Neuroprosthetics have been developed to restore motor, sensory, and cognitive functions in patients having nerve injuries or diseases by functional electrical stimulation (FES). A broad range of neuroprostheses have been developed and even commercialized to target specific needs, including pain relief, visual/auditory recovery, bladder management, and treatment for neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease. Essentially, FES utilizes short bursts of electrical impulses to muscle or neural tissue. The necessary electric energy may be supplied by such technologies as on-board batteries or external energy inputs in forms of external AC power, electromagnetic generators, laser irradiation, etc. However, none of the developed neuroprostheses currently harness energy sources that are readily available within in a biosystem. Harvesting ambient energy in biosystems, especially biomechanical energy that abundantly exists in a human body, could allow self-powered neuroprostheses to operate independently and sustainably.
Traffic sensors are used in a variety of applications, including traffic counting, speed detection and vehicle weight measurement. Some sensors are used for gathering traffic statistics and some are used in traffic law enforcement. Conventions systems employ such devices as magnetic induction detection and pressure change detection. Such conventional systems are not self powering and usually require an external power source, such as a battery, a generator or solar panels to operate. Such power sources add bulk and cost to traffic sensors.
Therefore, there is a need for a self-powered traffic sensor.